


Of 8th years and mermen

by LenaDarling



Series: Darling Unedited Roleplays [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Draco is half merman, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Making Out, Merpeople, Mutual Masturbation, None of that Harry hating Draco crap, Omegle RP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Soft Feelings (TM), Top Draco, in this AU 8th years have no house, oh they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDarling/pseuds/LenaDarling
Summary: It's 8th year, most of them are back at Hogwarts after the War. One night, Draco sneaks out of the dorm, and Harry goes to investigate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Darling Unedited Roleplays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Of 8th years and mermen

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Back again here! I've been a fan of Harry Potter since I was like, 10, and I'm glad I finally got to do a really fun Drarry RP! As always, prompt/starter are not mine. I was Harry in this. 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave kudos or comments! :)

Draco double checked the 8th year common room was empty before dashing across and out of the entrance, making a beeline for the prefect’s bathroom. At this time of night it was guaranteed to be empty and he slipped inside gratefully, having made it unnoticed. He wasted no time in undressing and running the water, slipping inside as soon as it was deep enough and letting out a soft sigh as his legs shimmered and were replaced by his tail. He sank under the water, breathing out bubbles, and didn’t notice the door opening.

8th year, as opposed to previous ones, hadn't been separated by houses. There were too few of them to really make a difference, though they'd been allowed to sit at their own tables in the Great Hall. Harry was glad to be back. Despite all the tragedy, Hogwarts had always been a home to him. Having come out of his room to the Common Room because he couldn't sleep, he caught sight of someone moving suspiciously, exiting the room. He went after them, wand high in the air with lumos to light the way. He couldn't really see who it was, and eventually lost them, but he recognized the route. The prefect's bathroom. He wished he would have taken the invisibility cape, but no such luck, and he pushed on. At the door, wordlessly, he threw an 'alohomora' and peeked inside. No one. Huh. Walking inside confidently, Harry let the door close behind him, and approached the large pool-like tub. "Hello?"

Draco didn't like many things about his Inheritance, but being able to breathe underwater had its advantages. He sat at the bottom of the huge bath and watched the lights flicker on the surface, enjoying the peace and quiet. He'd just considered surfacing to actually wash his hair when he heard someone speak, and quickly ducked back down to the bottom into a corner to hide himself as best he could and hoped that whoever it was would leave. It was lucky that his tail was a pale silvery green, it almost matched the colour of the water and he hoped the bubbles obscured him further. 

At first glance, there didn't seem to be anyone out there, but Harry could feel magic in the room. His instincts told him so. With a wave of his hand, he had the lamps turning on, illuminating the room, and he immediately noticed a crumpled uniform on the floor, next to the tub. A green and silver tie-- Slytherin. He immediately bent over the edge of the tub, but he was too agitated and his glasses fell into the water, quickly sinking under all the bubbles. "Oh, bloody hell..." He muttered. Squinting, he thought he saw something moving at the bottom... Maybe it was the Slytherin? Were they-- Uh-Oh. Were they drowning?! Taking his shirt off, Harry jumped into the water, wading for the bottom where he could see a figure. A... person? No. Those didn't look like legs, but with his impaired vision, he couldn't be sure.

Draco flinched as all the lights in the room came on, the person clearly wasn't going anywhere until they investigated the bathroom and why the tub was full of water and no bather. A moment later a small splash drew his gaze to a slowly sinking object on the other side of the pool, almost immediately followed by a person. Draco cursed his luck as none other than Harry bloody Potter squinted at him from the other side of the pool, rapidly approaching and probably hoping to catch him and tell everyone about his new limb. Heaving a sigh, which sent bubbles floating up to the surface, Draco swam a little closer. He was going to have to beg Potter not to reveal his secret. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, forgetting how merfolk's voices sounded like music under the water, and picking up Potter's glasses to hand them to him.

Harry couldn't see a thing other than a vaguely human-shaped shadow approaching him, and the whole thing greatly reminded him of the Triwizard Tournament. So this was a mermaid-- merman? He thought he saw pants up there, but even girls wore those as uniform now. As he tried to swim closer, he heard music, and his suspicions of merfolk were confirmed. And his oxygen supply depleted, too, so he desperately swam back up, breaking the surface with loud gasp. "What-- the.... Bloody Merlin...." All he could really discern was blonde hair. "Malfoy...?"

Draco watched as Potter seemed to remember he couldn't breathe under the water and followed him up to the surface. "Potter." He replied, offering the glasses he was still holding out to the other boy. "Is there a reason you decided to join me in the bath?" He made sure to keep a distance from Potter's kicking legs as he trod water, his tail gently moving back and forward to keep him roughly at the same level. "You did notice the door was locked?" He tried to keep his tone from being too icy, he did intend to ask Potter the favour of keeping his secret so he ought not to rile him up.

Harry's unruly hair was plastered to his forehead, so he pushed it back, wiping his face and taking his glasses, muttering a spell to get them dry. "It /was/ you, Malfoy..." He replied, kicking his legs to approach the edge to keep himself up. "Yeah, I did see the door was locked... But I was in the common room and saw someone sneak out like they were being chased or something. It was... suspicious to me," He replied, recognizing it was kinda silly to have followed someone. "But, you... that-- that's a tail. And you-- a merperson?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's excuse, he was quite displeased he'd been noticed as he'd thought he'd been sneaky enough. "And you thought I was sneaking into the bathroom for nefarious reasons?" He asked, drily. He could understand being suspicious of someone leaving at night, but he couldn't think of anything he could accomplish in a bath that would be considered troublesome. "Yes, it is. And I am. How observant of you." He pushed his own silky hair out of his face, tucking the long strands behind his ears. "Why did you jump in? Could you not have waited for me to finish?"

"I-- I didn't know it was you, okay? I just followed a person here. 'S not like I suspected you or anything..." He muttered, rolling his eyes at Malfoy's dry tone. So the air between them remained combative, even after the war. Noted. His eyes followed the gesture of Malfoy pushing hair behind his ear, and he idly thought his hair was beautiful. "I thought that whoever was here was drowning. I didn't know it was you until I reached the bottom."

"Whether you knew it was me or not you must understand how unusual this seems. You followed me into the bathroom..." A half smile appeared on Draco's face and he shook his head. This situation was ridiculous, but he was pretty sure he'd have done the same thing if their roles were reversed. "How very noble of you, Potter." He was pleased that didn't come out sarcastically, he was being genuine. He probably wouldn't have tried to save anyone. "But as you can see I am not in need of saving, so you seem to have taken a dip for no reason." He couldn't pretend that the view of Potter shirtless was unpleasant, however confused that made him feel.

That half-smile, for some reason, sent Harry's heart racing. After Ginny, he'd realized he wasn't quite into girls as he thought he'd been, and Hermione had so helpfully given him insight that perhaps his obsession with Malfoy was a crush. In this place, his traitorous mind had him thinking it was a very possible thing. "As if you wouldn't have followed me," Harry shot back, but his tone wasn't snappy at all, more playful and teasing. He felt Malfoy's words were genuine, and-- he wanted them to be at peace, for once and for all. "Well-- I haven't taken a shower today, so it's useful all the same," He replied, shrugging. Was that... irisdicent skin? On Malfoy---? "Err- well. I don't-- suppose you'd want to share the tub with me, so..." He turned around and heaved himself up, strong arms and back from a summer with Charlie in Romania bulging with the effort.

"No, I suppose you are right. I would have." Drace acquiesced, nodding slightly. He raised his eyebrows at the statement and felt his cheeks heat up at the suggestion of sharing the bath with Potter. He was glad the other had turned away, both so he couldn't see the blush and because it gave him a very nice view of the other's strong back. The trousers clinging to his arse were also appreciated. Before he really knew what he was doing Draco spoke. "I...don't mind." It sounded more like a question, even to his own ears, and he couldn't take it back now. Perhaps they could make some sort of agreement and Potter would keep his secret.

Having sat on the edge of the tub with his back to Malfoy, Harry heard him reply, and he turned around slowly. Well. "Uh-- Alright. Yeah. Might as well since I'm here, right?" He said, shrugging, but more to convince himself than Malfoy. If his cheeks were flushed, well, he'd blame it on the hot water. He stood completely and, with his back to the blonde, slid his trousers and pants off, taking a moment to breathe. Right. He'd be naked, in a tub with his arch-nemesis. Who happened to be a very attractive young man. It sent heat to his gut. He supposed showing his arse was better than his whole front, so he quickly dipped back into the water.

Draco felt his face heat further and resisted the urge to duck back down into the pool and sit on the floor to avoid Potter entirely. Instead he coughed slightly and nodded, before realising that Potter couldn't see him. "Ahem, yes. You are already...wet." Draco's mouth went dry and Potter almost immediately began undressing and he forgot to even pretend that he wasn't staring at his naked arse. By the time Potter joined him in the pool again his whole face was red and his ears were hot, he hoped that he could blame it on the heat and not the fact that he'd been almost drooling over Harry Potter's naked arse.

The good thing about all the bubbles in the water was that their lower bodies were obscured a little. Not completely, in the sense that he could make out Draco had no legs, and-- well, he didn't want to think about how he looked, or what the other might see. He found he didn't... mind the other boy looking. Clearing his throat, Harry decided he could be the bigger man here and offer an olive branch. "I-- You don't have to worry. I won't tell people anythin' about you," He offered, eyes catching the pretty gleam of scales down Draco's torso, and--- He was so fine, Merlin.

Draco sat as low in the water as possible, not embarrassed by his nude state due to the scales covering his lower half, but did his best not to glance at Potter's naked body only a few feet away. It was proving to be quite difficult and he allowed himself one quick look before the other boy was speaking. "I...um..thank you." He breathed a quick sigh of relief, the weight leaving his shoulders. "I won't tell anyone you followed me into the bath." He tried for a teasing tone, offering a rare real smile even if it was a small one.

Sitting low in the water, Harry thought Draco's Inheritance was well deserved; the moonlight coming in through the window gave his hair and skin a beautiful shine; an aura that compelled people to feel drawn. He looked away, chuckling at the boy's comment. "Hah, alright. If it were anyone else, I'm sure the rumour mill would have juicy stories about them... But since it's us they'd probably think we were hexing each other or fighting," Harry said, snorting at that and not quite realizing what he'd implied.

Despite the unusual situation, Draco felt himself relaxing in Potter's company. He noticed that Potter...Harry's laugh was warm and it made him want to hear it again. "Well, you're not wrong there. We did spend quite a lot of time fighting." Still, he couldn't help but think of the other situation Harry mentioned and he couldn't deny it was a pleasant thought. He'd always found Harry attractive, even when they were fighting, but he'd channelled his affection into hatred rather than act on it. "This is bizarre." He muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly. He couldn't quite believe he was sitting so close to his crush, who was very naked right now and smiling in his presence.

It was a little weird how Draco felt just like any other guy. Like he could really be his friend, and that filled Harry with warmth and giddiness. After the War, he'd thought long and hard about everything and everyone, especially Draco. And he knew he never hated him-- quite the contrary, in fact. Tilting his head to the side, Harry decided to just be himself. Why not? "Can't fault them, really..." He said, slowly wading closer to Draco. Then, suddenly, he moved his arm to cup water in his hands and splashed it on the other boy, his laugh following. "We always do fight, hah!"

Draco glanced down and quickly back up as Harry approached, again noticing his toned stomach and arms. "Hey!" He protested as he was splashed in the face, wiping the water off with a hand and glaring at the other boy. "Oh do you really want to challenge a merman to a water fight?" He grinned and swam a way a little, bringing his tail out of the water and slamming it down quickly, causing a huge splash and covering Harry in water and bubbles.

Harry couldn't help but snort at Draco's surprised face, laughter loud and free. "Oh-- Oh, sorry, Draco, sorry!" He exclaimed when the other brought his tail out and slammed it down, completely covering Harry with water and making him splutter. His glasses were askew and he was spitting out water, but he was laughing. Trying to wipe water out of his eyes, he spoke. "Didn't think it through, hah. Your tail is really pretty, though!" He said, even if his free hand quickly moved through the water to throw a small wave of water to Draco, definitely using magic.

Draco felt a tingle go down his spine at hearing Harry say his name, he was used to being called by his surname but something about hearing his given name from Harry thrilled him. "Of course you didn't." He teased, preening at the compliment and gasping when the wave of water hit him in the face. "Oh it's on, Potter. Eh, Harry.." He quickly corrected himself, if Harry was going to use his first name then Draco could too. He slid under the water and, careful not to get too close to Harry's naked body, swam underneath him and came up behind him. He placed a hand atop his head. "I suggest you close your mouth." He grinned and quickly dunked Harry under the water, letting him back up immediately, and laughing at how his hair was plastered to his head.

Had Harry imagined Draco ever saying his name in a positive way? Yes, and he absolutely loved it. It thrilled him in ways that were... familiar to him. Seeing the other slide back under water, Harry did his best to try and see where he'd come up, and he only registered the way his heart ran with the hand on his head before he was dunked under water. Since he hadn't reacted quickly enough he swallowed some water, and as he came back up he spluttered, coughing and laughing and gasping. "P-prick! Oh Merlin, haha! Almost drowned there!" He managed to say between coughs and laughter, turning to look at Draco with a grin, finding him awfully close. "Using your tail should be cheating," He said, breathless and flushed and giddy.

Draco laughed as Harry spluttered and laughed. "Sorry. I did warn you to close your mouth." He couldn't keep the grin off his face at how silly Harry looked with his hair all stuck to his head. "Your hair is always such a mess." He shook his head, and without really thinking about it he reached up to brush some of it off Harry's forehead and off to the side. "There." He hadn't realised quite how close they were until he dropped his hand and barely missed touching all of Harry's gloriously exposed skin.

Draco looked handsome when laughing, Harry decided, and realized with a start that he'd never seen the boy do that in all their time at Hogwarts. He rolled his eyes at his first comment, and froze when he came close and brushed some hair off his forehead so naturally. He blushed, the touch leaving a warm trail behind. "...Thanks," He murmured, emerald colored eyes falling on the blonde's rosy lips. "Yours... has always been very beautiful," He replied, reaching out himself to tuck some of Draco's hair behind his ear, hand gently sliding down his neck. He was going on instinct here, and--- it didn't seem like the other hated it. "I like it long..."

Draco smiled at the compliment and tilted his head slightly as Harry's hand moved down his neck, sighing softly at the pleasant touch and leaning closer. "I'm glad you like it." He found that he was pleased that Harry liked how he looked. He'd been self conscious about how long his hair had gotten since his Inheritance had kicked in, but hearing that Harry liked it made him feel much better. Without really meaning to, Draco moved closer and had all but pinned Harry against the wall of the pool, bracketing him in with his arms. Even in the water Draco was taller, and as he looked down into Harry's gorgeous green eyes he bent a little closer. "Harry.." He murmured, moving one hand up to cradle the back of Harry's head and threading his fingers into his soaked hair. "Can I...?" He licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Despite the tub being so large, Harry didn't mind at all how little space there was between them, his body reacting positively. He allowed Draco to push him back against the wall, heart racing a mile per second. Images of shameful, wet dreams in his dorm came back, and the man that starred in them had always been blonde. Draco, of course. His skin was tingling, and he melted into Draco's touch, back arching a little as he was held. "Yes," He murmured breathlessly, hands coming up to Draco's shoulders. "Please, Draco..." And he didn't wait for an answer; Harry just closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Draco's with a sigh.

Draco wasn't sure what he'd do if Harry said no, but he didn't have time to think of a way to apologise before Harry's lips were against his own and before even considering what he was doing he pressed Harry firmer against the wall off the pool and kissed him back hungrily. He'd been dreaming of kissing Harry for years but he never could have imagined how right it felt to have the other boy in his arms. He hummed into the kiss, nipping at Harry's bottom lip and lightly scratching his scalp with his slightly pointed nails.

And the kiss sent Harry's mind reeling. He shivered and even moaned gently against Draco's lips, doing his very best to kiss the blonde back. He'd dreamt of this, and knew Hermione had been very right. Kissing Draco felt amazing, it felt right, and Harry didn't want to stop. The slight bite on his lip and the sensation of pointy nails in his scalp made him shiver visibly and let out a heavier, shaky sigh, arms moving around Draco's neck. "Merlin, Draco, ah-" He murmured between kisses, breathless but intent on making their exchange deeper.

Draco felt another tingle down his spine as Harry moaned and said his name and slid his free hand down his back to grip Harry's arse and pull him flush up against himself. "Harry.." He replied, breathing hard and trying to deepen the kiss and keep Harry pinned against the wall so they didn't slip under the water. "Merlin, you're so fucking hot." He murmured against Harry's mouth, breaking the kiss briefly so he could trail kisses down his throat.

Harry quickly noticed Draco's nails were pointy, and the way they felt going down his back and gripping his arse pulled a startled moan from him, the pleasure going straight to his crotch where his cock was half-hard already. He wasn't even embarrassed. The friction with Draco's scaled body was rough but absolutely heady, and the whispered praise against his very sensitive throat had him sobbing out another moan. "Fuck, Draco, please... Say my name, please," He begged, legs parting in the water to wrap around Draco's tail firmly, thick thighs parted completely around him.

Draco bit down lightly on Harry's throat, then sucked a mark onto his tanned skin. "Fuck." He could feel Harry's hardening cock against his scales and it felt incredible. He trailed his way back up Harry's neck so he could nip at his ear. "Harry..." He bit the lobe lightly and returned to Harry's mouth to kiss him hard. "I want you." He wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything with Harry in this form, he'd never tried, but he didn't want to waste time trying to find out. "Let's..." sucked on Harry's full bottom lip."Let's get out of the water.."

That light bite gave Harry goosebumps, eyes rolling back and fluttering closed at that, mouth open in a silent moan. This was heady and rushed and felt dirty, but Harry didn't want to stop. Hearing his name whispered in his ear, in Draco's clean, posh accent made him harden completely. His glasses were fogged completely, but he didn't care. "Wan' you too," He murmured against the boy's lips. He was kissing him hungrily, leaving barely any air. His lip being sucked had him whining, but the prospect of more was too good to pass up. "Please... Want more," He murmured in a husky voice, a hand running down Draco's chest to touch him a bit. He let his legs fall back down, and pulled back, heaving himself up onto the edge of the tub quickly.

Draco nodded in response and helped Harry lift himself out of the pool, following suit and lifting himself out of the water. The moment his tail was free of the water it began to change back until he was able to stand on admittedly wobbly legs. "Harry." He quickly led Harry over to the stack of clean towels and laid a couple on the floor for something warm and soft to lie on, then sat down and held his hand out. "C'mere." He was already hard from their actions in the pool, but finally being able to get a good look at Harry as he stood there naked in all his glory made Draco's cock throb.

And-- Okay, Harry had been able to see most of Draco's chest while they played and as they kissed, but after a quick charm to his glasses, nothing would've prepared him for the sight that was Draco Malfoy standing naked, cock hard and thick between his legs. His own throbbed, too, and he followed him easily to the towels. Taking Draco's hand, Harry went down, straddling the boy's lap. This skin on skin contact had him biting his lower lip. He was /so/ aroused. "You're such a good kisser, Draco," He murmured, hands running up and down his partner's torso shamelessly as he leaned back in for a kiss. Even like this Draco managed to be a little taller than Harry.

Draco helped Harry settle in his lap and groaned at the feeling of warm, damp skin against his hard cock. "Mmh.." He replied, shifting to pull Harry as close as possible. "You're pretty good yourself, Harry." He eagerly returned the kiss and slid his hands down to cup Harry's arse, encouraging him to rock in his lap to create some friction. He moaned into their kiss at the feeling and wondered why they hadn't done it sooner. "Merlin, fuck, Harry..." He moved a hand around to wrap it around Harry's cock and began to stroke him slowly.

This close, every inch of Draco's skin was warm, and Harry was just eager to touch, explore, and snog this man senseless. When his arse was cupped he let out a shaky sigh, starting to rock his hips slowly, sensually, almost as if he were riding Draco. He could definitely spend hours doing just this. "Draco... Could... Ah-- Merlin, fuck me! Ahhh..." Harry had started talking, wanting to make a comment on how he was feeling, when Draco's hand wrapped around his cock and a truly lewd moan left his lips, breaking the kiss. His words had been entirely spontaneous. He moved his hands to Draco's upper back and digged his nails into the skin there, moving his hips to fuck up into the blond's fist. "You... Don't tease, please..." He asked between kisses.

The sounds Harry made were music to Draco's ears and he rocked his hips and moved his hand in time with Harry's rolling movements. "What was that, Harry?" He asked, sucking a love bite onto the side of his neck and moving up to nip at his earlobe again. "You want me to fuck you?" Honestly he'd like nothing more than to do that immediately, but there was something about hearing Harry beg him for it that thrilled him. "Tell me what you want."

This already was more satisfying and thrilling than any other secual encounter he'd ever had. Draco's voice was husky and low, and he could not take how hot he sounded with the lovebite sucked on his neck. He shivered at the thought of being covered in marks. That question in his ear had him shivering, embarrassed but not willing to stop. He wanted it. God, so badly. He'd only sucked some guys off in rushed moments, experimented with fingers, but the idea of Draco's cock in him... He wanted it. "I-- Please fuck me, Draco," He murmured in Draco's ear, completely blushing down to his chest but to horny to deny it or not beg out of pride. "Wan' it so much, fuck…”

Draco hummed in response, smiling at how Harry begged him. "Since you asked so nicely." He quickly flipped their positions, laying Harry down on the towel and positioning himself between his spread thighs. He summoned so lube to his hand and set about warming it up and coating his fingers. He was glad he'd done some self investigation about this, he didn't want to hurt Harry, so he bent forward to suck Harry's flushed cock into his mouth as he pressed a slick finger against his entrance.

Having Draco being so dominant and sure in this situation was a huge turn on for Harry, who always had to deal and take charge of everything. It was nice for a change, so he laid on his back easily, spreading his legs for the blond. He was trembling from nerves and arousal. Propping himself up on his forearms, he almost immediately went back down, back arching as he let out a loud, loud moan. "Merlin, Draco! Y-your mouth..." He was so hard he was sure he was dripping inside Draco's mouth, and the slick finger teasing him made his legs twitch.

Draco hummed around Harry's cock in response, getting him used to one finger before he inserted the second and began gently spreading them. When he felt Harry relax enough he curled his fingers to search for his prostate. "Merlin, Harry, you're so tight." He murmured when he'd pulled his mouth away to catch his breath, pressing kisses and bites to Harry's inner thighs before taking him back into his mouth. When he felt Harry was ready he inserted a third finger and continued to gently stretch him and brush against his prostate.

Harry wanted to sit up and get on his knees for Draco, but he was way too aroused to think straight. With two fingers he shuddered, the burn of the stretch quickly fading into pleasure again. "I-- I've never... With another man, so..." He managed to say, bringing an arm up to hide his face as Draco pressed bites on his legs. With the third finger he winced, but the warm mouth on his cock had him whining out a moan, the bite of pain making everything headier.

Draco blinked in response to that, pausing briefly in his motions before resuming them. "I...I haven't either." He admitted, almost glad that they were on the same page. When he finally felt that Harry was stretched enough that he wouldn't hurt him, he withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock up. "Are you ready, Harry?" He asked, pressing up against his slick, stretched entrance and waiting for the go ahead before pressing in.

Oh. Harry didn't know why, but Draco admitting he'd never done this before either put him at ease. Being each other's first seemed significant, in some way. Trying to breathe in deeply to calm down, Harry brought his arms up around Draco's neck, nodding. "Yeah... I'm ready, Draco," He murmured, bringing the man down to kiss him.

"Relax, I'm going to go slow." Draco bent to return the kiss and very slowly began to press inside Harry. He tried to go as slowly as possible to avoid hurting him, but it was hard to restrain himself when he was hot and wet and so tight inside. "Fuck. You ok?" He asked, as he bottomed out, panting a little at the effort to hold himself still. "You feel so good Harry."

As Draco pushed inside, Harry did his best to relax, breaking the kiss to pant hotly against the man's lips. Fuck. It was... incredible. It hurt, but the burning stretch was pleasurable, and once Draco had bottomed out he let out a low moan. " 'm okay... Fuck, you-- your cock is so big, Draco..." He murmured, panting gently.

As Draco pushed inside, Harry did his best to relax, breaking the kiss to pant hotly against the man's lips. Fuck. It was... incredible. It hurt, but the burning stretch was pleasurable, and once Draco had bottomed out he let out a low moan. " 'm okay... Fuck, you-- your cock is so big, Draco..." He murmured, panting gently. He took some moments to get used to being so stretched, just breathing and caressing Draco's back and sides, but he already knew he'd become addicted to this. "You can... go now, mhm..."

Draco pressed soft kisses all over Harry's face and neck as he adjusted to being filled and waited for permission before withdrawing and sliding back in again slowly. They had all the time in the world to have hasty sex and Draco was more bothered about making Harry feel good than getting his rocks off. "Harry." He breathed as he began to set a pace, moving a hand to hold one of Harry's and interlacing their fingers. "Ah..I've wanted you.." He pressed his face into Harry's shoulder and sucked a mark there. "For so long."

And Harry could feel the care, the patience Draco was having with him. The kisses were soft, almost affectionate, and that more than anything had him shivering. It was everything he'd always wanted from the blond, really. The first slow thrust had him squirming, letting out a soft moan. "Merlin, that-- Yes, Draco..." He sighed, lacing his fingers with Draco's, warmth spreading in his chest at the sweet gesture. Relaxing more around Draco's thrusts, he widened his eyes at the confession, somehow not having considered that. "Ah-- Fuck, me too... I-- I've always had a crush on you..." He murmured his own confession, free arm coming up to cover his face in embarrassment.

Draco continued the slow pace, enjoying the feeling of being inside Harry. "Re-really?" He looked up in surprise, noticing Harry had covered his face. "You...you don't have to hide from me, Harry." He murmured gently, pressing a kiss to Harry's arm where it covered his face. "I want to see your face." He shifted his weight slightly, changing the angle and allowing him to slide a little deeper. "Let me look at you, please?"

This slow rocking felt intimate, letting them become used to each other and to the pleasure they were feeling. Nodding at Draco's question, Harry /knew/ he was blushing, melting completely at the kiss on his arm. This new side of Draco was very welcome, and he wanted to see more. The new angle brushed against his prostate on each thrust and Harry moaned, cock dripping precome on his belly, unable to deny Draco's request. He lowered his arm slowly, letting it fall next to his head.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous...Harry." Draco smiled down at him, bending to catch his lips in a relatively gentle kiss. He let go of Harry's hand to slide his hand down his body and grip his dripping cock. "You feel so amazing." He picked up the pace a little, matching his hand movements to the movement of his hips. Every movement brought him closer to coming but he was determined to make Harry's first time good for him.

"So are you, Draco..." Harry replied, breathless but accepting the gentle kiss all the same. This right here was perfect, and he was so thankful he'd followed Draco out tonight. A moan made him break the kiss, back arching when his cock was gripped. He was being stimulated so much everywhere that he honestly couldn't have lasted much more. Trembling, he held onto Draco's back tightly, body contracting and breath coming quick. "I-- Fuck, Draco, I'm coming!" He moaned, body locking and back arching as he came, ropes of cum shooting over his abs and chest. "A-Ahh, don't stop, please...."

Draco smiled gently at the compliment and continued to press kisses to any and every part of Harry that he could reach, still stroking in time with his thrusts as he started to move a little faster. "Fuck, Harry, that was so hot." Draco murmured as he fucked Harry through his orgasm, chasing his own. Harry's contracting walls gripped him tightly and with only a few more thrusts he was following Harry over the edge. "Har-ry.." He breathed, hips stuttering as he buried himself inside the other and came. With a groan he dropped down to rest his weight on Harry and tried to regain control of his breathing.

Even if the pleasure washed over him and was beginning to be too much, Harry didn't want Draco to stop, wanting to see him fall and come inside him because of /him/. He shivered and moaned, and moaned a little louder when Draco finally came, filling him completely with his come. Panting, he relaxed, caressing Draco's body gently, affectionately as they both came down. "That... Fuck, we should've... done that sooner," Harry murmured, chuckling.

Draco didn't want to move for the next hour at least, but he forced himself to withdraw from Harry gently and rolled off him to lie beside him. "You can say that again." He laughed, pulling Harry into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I find I'm quite glad you followed me to the bath tonight, Harry."

Draco pulling out had Harry shivering, joining the other in his laughter. He easily rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Draco's torso, nuzzling the now dry skin. "Mhm, me too. I found a merman and... a very special someone," He murmured, not willing to lift his head from the cheesy words he's just said.

Draco rolled his eyes at the sappy words, but secretly he was quite pleased about it. "You're a big softie really, aren't you?" He teased, tickling Harry's ribs slightly in an effort to make him look up. "I think you're pretty special too, Harry." He didn't just mean it in the typical Chosen One way. As nice as lying on a towel in the prefect's bathroom was, Draco was starting to feel a little sticky and gross and wanted to be in a bed. "Should we rinse off and sneak back to the dorm?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement," Harry replied, laughing a little with the tickling and looking up at the other. His grin softened into a small smile at Draco's words, and he felt like the moment was perfect, really. "Only if you come back to my room. I have a single one this year," He revealed, sitting up. His spunk was sticky on his chest and he wrinkled his nose. Standing, his legs were wobbly, and he laughed. "You made my legs tremble..."

Draco laughed and tickled Harry a little more, enjoying his carefree laughter and returning the soft smile. "That's a deal." Draco was sharing with Blaise this year, they being the only two Slytherin boys to return. He sat up alongside Harry and didn't even attempt to stand. "Well, what can I say?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then shuffled along the floor so he could slide back into the pool. Being magical, it was still warm, and Draco wasted no time in washing his hair and himself.

Waddling over to the water, Harry lowered himself into the tub again, letting out a sigh. The warm water relaxed his muscles, and he began to wash himself off. "You... How long ago... your Inheritance?" He tried asking, looking for a way to not sound rude or anything like that. "Is it difficult for you?" He asked, approaching Draco in the water.

Draco met Harry halfway and shampooed his hair for him, giving him a sort of head massage whilst he did so. "On my 17th birthday, last year." He shrugged in answer to the question, having mostly gotten over it. "Not...really? I mean, I can't go into water without changing. I can shower if I'm quick but actually being submerged triggers the transformation." It didn't really bother him anymore. "I can take potions to stop it happening if I want to, though."

The quiet attention had Harry melting, since no one really did that for him ever. He let out a sigh, happy to be pampered like that. "Mhm, I see... That's really interesting. It-- makes sense, to me. You were always so... beautiful? Like, hypnotizing?" He tried to explain, frowning a little. "Aren't potions to stop transformations harmful to your body?"

Draco flushed at the compliment, lifting handfuls of water to rinse the shampoo out of Harry's hair. "Thank you. It's probably something to do with the pre-Inheritance hormones." His mother had informed him that his good looks were due to his heritage. "Only if you take them constantly. I've taken them occasionally if it's raining very heavily and I can't avoid going out."

Harry bowed his head lightly, letting Draco take care of him this way. When his hair was rinsed, he reached for the shampoo himself and gently nudged the blond to turn around, starting to work the shampoo into his hair. "Mhm... Oh! Have you tried swimming in the Great Lake?" He asked, voice amused like a kid planning something. "We could sneak out there sometime..."

Draco hummed in contentment as Harry washed his hair, and shook his head slightly. "I don't think the merpeople in the lake would like that, we're not fully the same species." They shared a common ancestor, and common traits, but their evolutionary lines had divided quite drastically. "I suppose we could, although you can't breathe under water." He slid down in the water so he was floating on his back and looked up at Harry through his lashes. "Besides, this tub is much more fun."

"I think they're far too deep to really care. If we kept to the surface, I think it'd be safe." Pouring water on Draco's hair, he rinsed it, combing his fingers gently through it. Then he moved to float on his back, and Harry stared, shamelessly checking him out. "Mhm, true... We can get up to a lot of mischief here..." He said, playfully running his hand over Draco's chest and grazing his nipples.

"I suppose it's worth investigating." Draco closed his eyes as he floated, gasping softly as Harry's fingers grazed his nipples. "Mm...are you trying to seduce me, Harry?" He asked, opening one eye and peeking up at him. He figured Harry would be too sore to do much more than touching, but he wasn't adverse to a little touching.

And he was sore, really, but no less curious. They'd been straightforward and to the point, so he was still curious about Draco's body. "Am I? I don't know where you got such a heinous idea..." He replied, one hand lightly scratching down his side while he cupped a pectoral and squeezed gently.

"Me neither, really. Could be that you're feeling me up?" Draco shivered at the gentle scratching down his side, over the few scales there, it felt so much more intense when he was in the water. "That..that's nice.." The squeezing felt odd, but not unpleasant, and he rolled his body to get Harry's hands to return to his nipples.

"Could it be? That I'm shamelessly touching your body?" Harry shot back, taking note of how Draco shivered at the gentle stimulation around his scales. "Mhm, is it?" Moving a hand, he returned to Draco's nipples, flicking one with his thumb playfully. His other hand slid down to the blond's hips, where skin met scales, and scratched softly, alternating with soft massages. "Your scales are sensitive, hm?"

"It could be that, yes." Draco replied, gasping as Harry flicked at his nipple but enjoying the sensation. "Mhm..yes..so it would seem." The gentle touches made his skin feel like it was burning, but in the best way. "I haven't really done much in the way of investigating this new...part?" He tried to move his body towards Harry's hands, wanting more but not really sure what that was.

"Mhm... Do you want to... investigate?" Harry asked, tentatively leaning forwards to place soft kisses over Draco's chest, both hands on his hips now to tease at the scales there. "I... really want to kiss and explore your body, Draco," He murmured, giving one stiff nipple soft kitten licks.

"Merlin, Harry, yes." Draco sucked in a breath at the kisses, writhing slightly as Harry's hands explored his scales. "Ah-hah..you can do anything you want to me, Harry. Please." Tingles went down his spine at gentle exploration and he whined softly at the attention.

Having Draco so pliant and needy for his touches had Harry getting aroused again. It'd be much slower this time, but exploring was also nice and fun in itself. "Anything? Hah, alright," He replied, pressing a kiss to one stiff nipple before pulling back. Gently, he guided Draco to a more shallow part of the tub where he could sit leaning back against a wall. straddling him again, Harry leaned in to kiss him slowly, lazily, each hand playing with his nipples for now. "These... are so stiff, mhm..."

"Anything." Draco repeated, following Harry to the side of the pool and back into his arms, pressing as close as he could as they kissed and whining softly at the attention. "It's your fault..." He returned any kisses Harry gave him but otherwise pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. As much as he enjoyed Harry's soft touches, he wanted to explore Harry's body too, so he slid his hands over Harry's chest and sides, gently scratching with his nails.

"Not like you don't like it, hm..." Harry replied, trying to not get distracted by Draco's pointy nails. Breaking the kiss, he made a trail of wet kisses down to the blond's chest, sucking a deep hickey of his own near a patch of pretty scales on the man's shoulder. Then he continued, quickly taking a nipple into his mouth to suck. His hands wandered down, beyond Draco's hips, and openly felt the scales, mapping out the shape of his body.

"Never said I didn't.." Draco had to remember to be careful with his newly pointed nails, not wanting to hurt Harry. He moaned quietly at the hickey near his scales, and reached out to grip Harry's hair as he sucked on a nipple. "Ah..that..mm..." He hadn't realised being in the water would make him so sensitive but he was rapidly discovering that was the case. Everything Harry did felt amazing and Draco was certain he was going to become a pile of goo.

Draco's sounds, Harry found, were quieter but no less arousing. He could feel Draco's hesitance to be loud, and he wanted to change that. Pulling back, he kissed the abused nub and switched, giving the other the same treatment. His hands were on Draco's back now, and he scratched from the middle of his back and down to his lower back, the touch turning into a caress over his scales. He repeated this again, and again, since the other boy seemed to react well to scratching.

Draco couldn't really do much more than allow Harry to touch him and hang on for dear life. "Harry." He moaned, trying to pull him up for a kiss. "Please." He wasn't really sure what it was that he was asking for, he just wanted more of whatever Harry was willing to give him. He was certain that if he didn't have his tail right now he'd be rock hard, and he reached a hand down to grip one of Harry's wrists and press it against his scales at the front. "I need...Harry.." He panted.

Harry went willingly, moving up to kiss Draco back as he was asking for. He was half-hard again, but entirely too focused on his lovely partner to pay attention to his own cock. "What do you need, hm? How... how do I touch you?" He asked gently, letting Draco move his hand to his front scales. Tentatively, he started rubbing at that spot, feeling that the scales were a little softer, and like there was some kind of... bump there. "Oh, here? You like it, hm?" He asked against his lips, applying a little more pressure, all while paying attention to know what Draco liked best.

Draco whined into the kiss, pulling Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and being careful not to break the flesh. "I don't...I don't know." He admitted, groaning at the pressure to his front scales. "Ah, fuck, yes." He hadn't realised that dirty talk was a thing he was into, but hearing Harry say things like that whilst he touched him made arousal pool low in his belly. "I need.." He could feel...something moving where Harry's hand was and with a loud moan he felt his straining cock unsheath from where it was hidden. "Holy....Harry..mmm..."

Harry swallowed every whine with a kiss, hand not stopping his movements. He noticed how Draco shivered at his dirty talk, and made another mental note. He gasped a little when Draco's cock slid out from where he'd been caressing, but seeing it made him shiver. "Fuck, Draco, look at your cock... You're hard and dripping already, love," He murmured in his ear, looking down at the pulsing member. He gripped it gently, starting to pump it slowly up and down, while his other hand caressed and teased all along the slit where it had come from.

Draco couldn't do much more than wriggle and moan under Harry's skilful hands and filthy words. "Fuck, Harry...don't-don't stop." He begged, moving a hand down to coax Harry's cock to hardness. Harry's hands felt incredible on his sensitive skin and Draco knew he wouldn't last long like this. "Harry...Haarry.." He gripped the back of Harry's neck with his free hand and all but devoured his mouth, moaning into the kiss and trying, impossibly, to pull him closer.

"I won't, of course not... I love hearing you moan and squirm under me," He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on his jaw, and then moaning in his ear when he coaxed his cock back to hardness. Kissing Draco back, the liplock was animalistic and quick, and Harry scooted closer to the blond, gripping both cocks with one hand to jerk both of them off. Harry himself was still very sensitive, and seeing Draco so needy had him quickly approaching his orgasm. "C'mon, love. Come for me, know you want it..."

"Only you, Harry.." Draco would never show this side of himself to anyone else, wouldn't have ever dreamed of it, but Harry was bringing out all sorts of new things in Draco he didn't know he could feel. "Fuck, that feels so good." He wasn't usually one to be told what to do but when Harry told him to come he almost immediately obeyed, arching his back and covering both their chests with the pearly liquid as he all but screamed Harry's name. He didn't even care if someone caught them. "Holy fuck." He panted, breathing hard and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Fuck."

Typically, Harry liked teasing himself more, spending some time in his fantasies and denying himself his orgasm until he was almost desperate with it. However, with Draco looking so sinfully aroused, he couldn't help himself, coming right after the blond did with a moan of his own, making more of a mess on his lover's chest. "Haa... That was so hot, Draco," He murmured gently in his ear, pulling his hand back and rinsing it quickly to pat the back of Draco's head. "Did you like it?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it, pressing a kiss to the blond's temple.

Draco couldn't do anything except watch as Harry came, idly noting that they'd gotten themselves dirty again. "Mm..Fuck, yes." He was fairly confident that his tail had turned to jelly, and if they weren't sitting at the edge of the pool he'd have sank to the bottom and just lay there. "I think I died a little." He managed a laugh, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist so he could pull him closer, not really caring that they were sticky. "I...Uh...I didn't know that's how.." He felt his face heat up. "I didn't know that was a thing."

Panting a little, Harry didn't even care that they were dirty again. He would've done it many, many times again if it meant having a dreamy, relaxed Draco under him. "Think I did too, with how sexy you were," He confessed, laughing along with the blond. He went easily, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, face nestled on his shoulder. "Now we know it's a thing, mhm... Do you think I could suck you off next time? I want to try." Harry felt insatiable, now, though he knew neither of them were up for more that night.

Draco's blush increased at Harry's words and he hid his face in Harry's neck, embarrassed and flattered. At the mention of sucking off a residual tingle of arousal slid down his spine but he was far too tired to act on it. "Merlin, yes. You can do anything you want to me, Harry." He murmured against the skin of Harry's neck, planting a gentle kiss there. He would quite happily do anything and everything Harry wanted to do, especially if it resulted in an incredible orgasm like that one.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco's reaction, thinking the blush looked adorable on him. "Anything? Even pulling you into a broom closet during the day to kiss you senseless?" He asked, shivering with the kiss to his neck.

"Broom closets, empty classrooms, deserted corridors." Draco smiled, pressing another kiss to the damp skin. "As long as I get to do the same to you." He couldn't imagine walking around the corridors and not wanting to press Harry against a wall and kiss him into submission.

"Of course you can. Surprise me, Draco. I quite like the idea of you jumping me when it strikes your fancy."


End file.
